Some How
by Ravengurlie149
Summary: Clark and Chloe Fic. Please bear with me my first fic. Basicly Chloe tries to commit sucide. Just read to find out.


Somehow  
  
Author's Notes: I'm a big Chlark supporter or shipper so sue me already I think they are so cute together! So I do not own anything from this fic except for the idea and concept.  
  
Chloe Sullivan messed with her hair. God when had it gotten so long? Her whole world was crushing in on her. Clark and Lana were now the school's cutest couple and with the school's request Chloe had published a most poll. One of the things was cutest couple. Lana and Clark and won that award. God why did fate keep on rubbing it in Chloe's face that Lana would always have a spell over Clark? "Chloe hey I was wondering can you just retype my essay for me tonight?" A familiar voice caused Chloe to look up at Clark Kent, her best boy friend. If someone gave her a million dollars and she could buy whatever she wanted it would not get her Clark. He was so unobtainable for her. He was something she could never have, Once fate had wanted her to have the unobtainable. But that moment was gone forever. Lost with a million other maybe small times when fate had reconsidered it's unfair and cruel decision to never let the two be an item. "Why got a date with Lana again tonight?" Chloe snapped back. She didn't know where that came from. "Yeah I do. God life is finally working out for me. I thought this time would never come but it did Chloe it did!" Clark oblivious to Chloe's feeling's shouted with joy. Unless she was in some impending danger or another guy moved in on her Clark was on a different radio than Chloe. It amazed Chloe that Clark was still her best friend even after all the hurt he had caused her. "Clark, God why don't you just cancel for tonight? For the past two weeks I have been doing your homework nine nights. Do it yourself. Lana can wait she isn't the most important thing in the world you know," Chloe stated. God she was getting upset over the stupidest things today. Why couldn't she be happy for Clark? He had wanted Lana for the longest time. Now his dream was coming true and she could not handle it. Maybe because she wanted that dream fixed to be different. A pretty raven colored hair girl brushed past Chloe oblivious to her existence. Yup Lana Lang has entered the room boys and girls now she and Clark will do the amazing tongue aerobics! Chloe thought painfully to herself. Why did Clark have to do this to her? He at least had some idea Chloe liked him still yet he persisted to kiss Lana like this in front of her. Was she really that unimportant to him? Was all she worth to him now was a homework machine? Trying to reassure herself that her previous thoughts were invalid Chloe brushed a moisture from her eye lids. Life sucks why do I even bother to live it? The fair blond haired girl thought to herself. Lana turned her head after she and Clark kissed. She seemed to somehow know that it hurt Chloe a little bit. Yet her eyes were unsympathetic. She had what she wanted. The ex-cheerleader had Clark for herself. "So Chloe can you do that for me?" Clark looked at Chloe for an answer to his question. "Um Clark I refuse to do anymore of your homework. Find someone else to be your slave because I can not take it anymore. You are abusing me. I quit being your "friend" oops. I meant to say hopeless slave," An enraged Chloe spat out at her friend.  
  
Clark Kent looked blankly out the cafeteria door. What Chloe had just told him started to make sense. For the past two weeks he had been completely hurting and using her. The only time he would really talk to her was when he needed the answers to the in class work because he and Lana had been passing notes. It was true he still had a small feeling that Chloe liked him. Yet he persisted on kissing Lana in front of her. She had every right to say what she had said. "So Clark are you and me on for tonight?" Lana teased the teenaged boy. "Um I am sorry Lana I have to work on my homework. Chloe's right I have to pull my own weight around. Also Lana excuse me for a minute but I have to go talk to Chloe right now," Clark said rushing out of the cafeteria.  
  
Chloe did not know what she was doing when she left the cafeteria all she knew was the pain had to stop. Everything just had to stop. The anger had to stop, the love had to stop, most of all the life had to stop. A confused and almost incoherent Chloe walked up the steps to the girl's bathroom. Searching through her bag Chloe found the pills. A couple of months ago Chloe had begun to have sleeping problems. So the doctor had prescribed to her a sleeping pill. Usually Chloe would only have to take one pill to be out all night. She opened the canister to discover three were left. That was all she needed to stop the pain. When she got to the girl's room she put all the pills in her hand. With the other free hand Chloe pulled out her Arrowhead water bottle and opened the sports spout. The pills went on her tongue followed by a flowing river of water. . Everything then started to go out of focus and dark for Chloe. Even the simple task of walking out of the girl's room was a hassle. She nearly bumped into four girls and six stall doors she had managed to miss seeing. When she reached the hallway she saw Pete with Clark. It seemed Clark had been searching for her. "Chloe I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you since Lana I started dating. I promise to be more a friend than a slave driver," Clark smiled as he looked at the dazed and out of focus Chloe. Man was she ever stupid for taking those pills what was she thinking? She couldn't remember what she said in reply to Clark because her memory was slipping away from her but she knew it was funny because Clark and Pete began to laugh uncontrollably. The weak and faded Chloe slowly fumbled her way towards her locker to gather her U.S. History Honors book and her articles; which were in serious need of revision. She tried to limp towards her next class US History but she would not be able to make it because she passed out and went cold in the hallway.  
  
Pete could tell something was not right with Chloe when she just passed by. The girl seemed disconnected with her surroundings. It seemed as if she was there yet not there. Clark also was on the same wave length as Pete. He knew Chloe was never like the Chloe he just saw. She was tipsy and too girlish. Something was wrong with her and Clark had a feeling it was something bad. During fifth period US History Honors Clark looked at Chloe's seat. She was not there. What had happened to her? With his x-ray vision he looked out in the hallways when he discovered a body. When he used the infrared format of his vision he could see the body was loosing heat and fast. It was almost as if the body was naturally freezing its self over. "Mrs. Orion may I be excused to use the restroom?" Clark raised his hand politely. "Yes Mr. Kent you may," the teacher responded, When Clark walked out of the classroom he looked around for any other students when he used his speed to reach the body. When he turned it over he gasped. It was Chloe's body. He felt her skin. The skin froze his hands. Again using his speed Clark went to Mrs. Orion. "Mrs. Orion I have to call the ambulance. Chloe has passed out. She's not breathing and she's freezing," Clark said in a sentence that was fast enough to be said quickly yet slow enough to be understood. "Mr. Kent go be with Chloe right now and I will call the ambulance pronto," the concerned teacher ordered. Again with his super speed Clark reached Chloe. Her breathing was almost gone. Last year in the eighth grade Clark's father and mother forced him to sign up in the Smallville Red Cross for CPR classes. Fearfully Clark put his ear to her mouth. Yup she needed CPR all right. Carefully he moved her over onto her back. The next step was that he closed her nose and opened her mouth. Clark had no idea why he thought what he did in the next minute yet he thought it. Chloe's lips were amazing. Next Clark took a deep breath of air in for himself and then placed his lips on Chloe's. With care Clark breathed the life giving air into her failing lungs. Again he did this. By the fifth time he knew she was stable. What he did after that just startled him. He actually kissed her. What the hell was he thinking? Chloe was in danger of dying and at this time he was kissing her, he made a mental note to talk to a therapist about this problem. When he was done kissing her, the paramedics arrived carrying a stretcher and a box with them. One of the three males checked her pulse. The pulse alarmed him. The other guy was using a strip thermometer, which went on the forehead to check Chloe's temperature. The reading was not satisfactory for the paramedic. When the two paramedics talked along with the third one they all looked disgruntled. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. "Sir is this how you found the girl?" The tallest one who had checked her pulse asked Clark. "Yeah she was cold very cold and she was hardly breathing. I was thankfully able to administer to her some CPR," Clark explained the situation to him. "Sir we have to rush her ASAP to the hospital yet we need someone close to her to ride in the back. It seems to us that she had a drug overdose of a very dangerous drug that is only used in serious insomnia cases," The third one commented. "Do you know anyone close to the girl?" The second asked. "Yeah I'm her best friend. Is that close enough?" A meek Clark Kent volunteered. "Sure you know her home phone number to alert her people that she's at the hospital right?" The first one asked. "Yeah I know her phone number by heart. It's on my speed dial even." Clark looked at the paramedics. The paramedics then placed Chloe's body on to the stretcher. With that they pushed her out to the front of the school were the vehicle was waiting for them. When they reached the vehicle the first and second paramedic went into the front seat and the third one went in the back. "Sir you might need to help me with the girl. If that happens listen to my directions carefully do you understand that? You have to if you are going to ride with us," The paramedic explained. "Sure I can follow orders sir," Clark responded. When they got into the ambulance the paramedic went and inserted an iv into Chloe's delicate skin. To add on to her whole hospital look they gave her an oxygen mask to breathe through. Every couple of seconds the medic checked Chloe's vitals every time he looked more and more disappointed something again was terribly wrong and the medic was not telling Clark the whole truth. If he could Clark would read the guy's mind to know what was up. But it seemed this was one of the only gifts Clark could not have. Within minutes they were able to reach Smallville Hospital. As soon as they got there the medics rushed Chloe to the emergency room. One of the nurses told Clark to go and call Chloe's father. When he tried to get a hold of Gabe the message machine picked up much to Clark's disappointment. Clark came back to the room they had Chloe in previously. She was gone. How the hell could they have moved her in two minutes? Were was she now? Was she up? If so was she scared? These and a million other questions rushed into Clark's head. "Mister you were here with your girlfriend Chloe Sullivan right?" A nurse looked at Clark. Embarrassed yet pleased by the thought of being mixed up as Chloe's boyfriend Clark blushed and he could not stop the feeling. "Yeah were is she?" Clark asked. God even with his super powers Clark was tired and worn out. "They took her to the critical emergency room across the hall," The nice man guided Clark. With that Clark rushed to be by Chloe's side. What did the nurse mean critical emergency room? Was it really that serious? They probably had drug overdoses like this everyday. What was so special about Chloe's case? He saw Chloe on her stretcher. They still had not removed her clothes. "Mister you are the close friend that rode in the ambulance with Chloe right?" Another female nurse asked. "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Clark curiously pondered the question. "We need you to dress her into a gown. I would do it but I am terribly busy at the desk and all the other female nurses are taking care of other patients. All you need to do is to remove her top and bottoms. That's all," The female nurse told Clark. She then pulled a curtain around the bed. With that the nurse left Clark in an uncomfortable position of going to see his best friend that he now was kind of crazy about almost naked. Slowly Clark started to unbutton Chloe's cute sleeveless oxford shirt. That was simple enough. Yet it caused Clark's hormones to be aroused a little bit. The next task was the hardest one. It was the mission of removing Chloe's jeans. It meant he had to touch her private parts and that was just embarrassing. Okay Clark just look at her as if she was a store mannequin that you have to dress. That is not hard at all. The teenaged boy thought. Yeah it was easy enough to think it but actually accomplishing it was another task all together. Clark unbuttoned the button. The part with the zipper was hard. It meant he would have to come in contact with Chloe's body. Again reassuring himself Clark steadily unzipped the pants. He also took some time to pull the pants down. He saw that instead of the regular type panties he expected a girl like Chloe to wear she was wearing a red thong with a little lace on the strap that went across her waist. This surprise was one greeted with Clark almost wetting his pants. Then he slipped the gown on her. The next steps were also hard. He had to tie the gown together. With much skill he was able to complete the mission at hand. She now was dressed.. Her hair was a mess. The nurse came back to check on her. After touching Chloe's skin and reading her signs the nurse looked very scared. What the hell was wrong with her was some one going to tell him? "Ms. What is wrong with her?" "Your girl friend is not responding physically as well as mentally. The reason everyone is so scared is that she might be in a coma. That is not a good thing at all," The nurse tried to explain the situation to Clark. With that Clark was left alone for an hour or two before Pete, Lana, and Lex showed up. Pete was very concerned about Chloe's condition. Lana seemed indifferent. Lex also was very disturbed. He vowed he would get the best doctors from the nation in on Chloe. It was another two hours before Gabe showed up. It was three hours later and Chloe still had not been moved out of the danger zone. Doctor Wilson, said if she did not wake up with in a couple of hours he would be sure to place her in a category of being in comatose. Her brain was not responding to anything. Clark got more and more worried. He couldn't leave her side. He would not leave her side until the doctors told him she was going to wake up. But until then he stayed put. Lana was very distressed about this. Even after hours of pleading on her part she left him with Chloe. Pete had to get home to finish his homework because his parents would not accept any excuses for not doing his homework. Gabe left to get Chloe's favorite items and too bring her a nightgown to change into. That left Clark alone with Chloe again. The alone time with her gave him some time to get his feelings out all of them. Even those thoughts that hurt him to think about. "Chloe I know I have always taken you for granted. I wish I wouldn't but I can not go back into time and change what happened. Did I really cause you to go and do something so drastic? One thing I found honorable was that you didn't care what anyone thought. Looking at this situation I guess I was that one exception to that rule. Chloe I love you more than a friend, more than a sister, I love you like no one can love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Come on Chloe you have to come back for me. And if not for me you have to come back for your life. Your father cares about you. I can not begin to imagine his life without your cheerful bright smile. God Chloe I have hardly seen you unhappy. Except today and that was when I noticed I care for you. If you and Lana were going to fall of a bridge and I could only save one of you I would choose you any day. I know it may not seem like that but it is the truth, God Chloe please wake up," Clark whispered. The next thing that he did was something he couldn't believe he had done by his own decision. As he pulled himself up to her mouth Clark placed his lips on Chloe's. What hit him was how perfect her mouth was for his. It was wet yet not to wet. The kiss lasted for about five minutes before he pulled away. Somehow Clark hoped that this would revive her to her regular state. The attempt was futile and made in vein. The victim still was not conscience or responding. Lana then came back. With her she brought a cup of coffee. Graciously she handed it to Clark. "So has she responded at all yet?" The girlfriend asked her boyfriend. "No, and I am staying until that happens. Nothing is going to pull me away from her until she wakes up," A bitter Clark responded. "Clark you can not always be her night in shining armor. You have to rest up yourself. I know how much you would like to feel like a hero and stuff. But I remember you once saying that she made a comment about the only times you paid her any attention at all was when she was in danger or when a guy has moved in on her. And seeing the situation she is in now I think the former applies here," A truthful Lana pointed out to a saddened Clark. "Please Lana I need to stay for my own sake. If I went back home I would be less likely to get any sleep. I think I could fall asleep easier here. I promise you that I will at least stop by my house tomorrow before school starts," Clark responded to Lana's plea. "Okay just don't tire yourself out that's all," An unhappy Lana Lang left the room. To ease his mind Clark tried reading Chloe's signs again. Damn. They were still the same readings from before. It was hard on Clark seeing Chloe's face grow paler and paler. The small tiny breaths from Chloe's lips were unsteady. Dr. Wilson was going to put her in a state of comatose. Clark was sure of it. A tear trickled down Clark's cheek. When Gabe came back Clark was an emotional mess. It would have made the whole male population embarrassed to see how much he was crying and pacing around Chloe's bed. "Clark you need some rest. I can watch over Chloe don't worry about it," Gabe said. "Mr. Sullivan I can't go home. I wouldn't be able to sleep at all. I feel more comfortable here than any other place," Clark explained. "Okay Clark but I want you to call your parents and get something to eat. I can not have you passing out on me too," Gabe said pulling four dollars from his wallet with thirty-five cents to call his parents. "If anything happens Mr. Sullivan come and get me," Clark said stepping out into the hall. He found the pay phone easily enough. It was the same phone he had used to call Gabe earlier. He picked the phone up and inserted the coins. Tapping his knee lightly Clark waited for either one of his parents to pick up the phone so he could get back to Chloe as soon as possible. Even being away from her at this distance and time was damaging to him. "Hello Kent residence," Jonathan had picked the phone up. "Dad. This is Clark. Um Chloe had a drug overdose and is in the hospital. I'm here with her and I'll be staying here until tomorrow morning. I'll come home tomorrow morning before school starts. I just need to be here is that all right?" Clark pleaded with his father. "Okay Clark just don't wear yourself out and have something to eat okay?" Jonathan told his son. With that Clark went down to the hospital cafeteria, he ordered a hamburger, French fries, and a soda. The lack of enthusiasm within Clark at that moment caused him to not eat as quickly as he regularly ate.  
  
Chloe looked around her she was in a bed of some sort. Looking down she discovered that she was not on her own bed. The bed she was in was located in Smallville Hospital. Everything in the room was lighted with an eerie light blue light. Someone in a hospital gown then walked by her. On his backside she could see the remains of bullet injury. Something about the place did not seem right. "Sir what's wrong were am I?" She asked the man walking by with the bullet injury. He turned to her and spoke ", We are in limbo. Limbo is a place were we exist until we either fully die or wake up. You can not see your reason for being here but you can see the reason for other people being here. I can see from you that you are very pale. You apparently have an eternal injury." "Oh so I am in a place for almost dead people? That is too odd even for me," Chloe exclaimed. "Yes. I can see from your chart your name is Chloe, is that true?" The man questioned her. "Yeah my name is Chloe. Chloe Sullivan to be exact," a chipper Chloe responded. "Well Chloe would you like to meet the rest of us?" The man asked her politely. "Yeah sure why not," Chloe said as she got up from her bed and walked around the limbo land. "Oh my name is Jerry. As you can probably see and from what people have told me I got into a shoot out. Oh we have a cute guy for you his name is Jackie. He is one fine looking dude if you ask me," Jerry rambled on about the others in the limbo. "Well okay I'm sure there is one pretty girl that is sick too right now," Chloe said disappointed. One hard fact about life Chloe had learned in her life was that there was always a prettier girl than here even in limbo land she would be out shined by someone. "Actually no. There is Aliceson but don't worry about her. She's a man-hating bitch. She hates Jackie, and well just to be quite honest and all Jackie hates her too," Jerry laughed out loud. "Hey Jackie we got a new girl here for you," Jerry yelled to a seventeen-year-old boy with a pale face just like Chloe. That was when Chloe knew he had a drug overdose too. God it was then when it hit her. Jackie was that football player who was taking drugs and then two weeks ago he feel into a coma because of it off the school grounds. "Jackie is that you? God everyone at school is worried sick about you. Man your memorial service a week and a half ago was quite something," Chloe couldn't believe that she was seeing someone she thought she would never see again. "Yeah hey Chloe. How's the paper going? Why are you here?" Jackie said hugging Chloe. His skin felt cold and untouched. The skin was like ice. From the expression Jackie gave her from her skin Chloe could tell that he got the same touch from her skin. With wide eyes Chloe looked around again at her surroundings. For a minute a scene flashed in front of her. The room was a regular white color. She saw her father holding one of her hands. Clark held the other hand. What the hell was Clark doing here? Wouldn't he prefer to be with his precious little Lana Lang? Then the scene flashed back to limbo land. "What just happened here?" Chloe looked at the other two residences in limbo land who were experts in the knowledge. "You just had a flash of what's happening with the living. Damn them. They have no worries of going to where we will be going if we don't survive our time here," Jackie looked disappointed with something. "Does that mean if we stay in this land for more than a certain amount of time we die fully?" Chloe whimpered. Jackie pulled her close to him. Both of their icy touches went unnoticed this time. "Yeah. I've been in this land here for four weeks. It all depends on your time for one little girl Laura her time was only an hour. For another guy Phyllis he's been here for two years," Jerry explained to the unknowing Chloe. "Chloe I have an admission to make before I go and I have a favor to ask of you," Jackie looked at Chloe with love and respect. "Yeah Jackie what is it?" Chloe looked sadly at the boy who along with her was probably not going to see the light of day again. "Um this is hard for me to say especially to a girl and all but I am a virgin. Yes me one of the big hotshot football players is a virgin. But I do not want to die without knowing the feeling of human intimacy," Jackie's pale skin showed some color in them. "Oh no Jackie I'm not just going to sleep with you come on how gullible do you think I am?" A semi irritated Chloe questioned the football player "Please Chloe l also have another admission to make. One I thought I would never be able to make to someone especially you of all people. See Chloe last year I had a huge crush on you. Even with me being a junior and all I still crushed on you. God when most guys were talking about Lana Lang I was thinking of you Chloe. I'm telling you the truth," Jackie begged Chloe. "Jackie see the thing is that I want my first time to be special and memorable," She argued. "The thing is that you will not be loosing your virginity physically only mentally. So will you do it please?" Jackie was now starting to get on Chloe's nerves with his begging. "Okay Jackie but if I say we stop we stop," The blond put her case down. "I accept," Jackie looked at the girl.  
  
It now was two in the morning. The teenaged boy had been able to get four hours of sleep in before the sounds of a code red alert came on over the system. With that he gazed upon Chloe's charming face. It seemed to be growing even paler. Was God going to take her away from him? With that Clark did something remarkable. He hadn't done it since ten Christmases ago when Clark had desperately wanted a bike for his big gift. He prayed. "Oh heavenly father please don't take Chloe away from me. If she comes back to me I promise to drop Lana and cherish her. I need her God please don't take her away from me. She's my life. If she's not around life will not remain the same. God please don't take her away from me. Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. Amen," Clark held his hands tight. What he had said was true. It was true he needed Chloe in his life. It was true he'd do anything to get her back safe and sound. That was when his X-ray vision crept up on him. At least that was what he thought had happened. Clark soon figured out he wasn't in his planet earth. He was someplace else. Some place with light odd blue lights. A place were he saw people with messed up heads and bodies walked around. Where the hell was he? "Sir were am I?" Clark tried to tap a man on the shoulder but his hand went right through. It was as if he was a ghost or something. Unsure of were he was Clark began to walk down the halls until he found a room. In the room he saw two figures under the sheets of a hospital bed. Clark's curiosity needed to be fixed so he entered the room. Peaking he looked under the sheets the scene under them amazed him and frightened him and every single emotion under the rainbow at once. It was Chloe and Jackie Baits having sex. Clark thought he was invisible to everyone but apparently he wasn't. "CLARK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Chloe screamed. "Me? What the hell are you doing having sex with Jackie Baits is what I want to know," Clark's anger crept up on him. "Okay so you don't realize you are not alive what gives?" Chloe face was still pale so Clark couldn't tell if she was mad or not. "What happened was that I was praying really hard and all of a sudden I was here. I don't know how it happened so I can not explain it to you," A curious Clark explained his situation. "Clark you are here in limbo. Limbo is were people who haven't fully died yet go. That is why I am curious as to how you are here," Chloe looked at the guy she had loved. "Let me step in here," It was Jerry and as he entered the room his ragged looks transformed into fully beautiful looks of an angel. "Clark you were given a chance by God to see Chloe only she and Jackie can see you here because they are the only ones that knew you in your life. Chloe I'm actually a guardian angel of one of the other patients here. I'm sorry I had to cover my appearances up to you," Jerry went on. "Thank you Lord. Can you tell God that I'm really thankful for what he or she has done for me?" Clark looked at Jerry. "Sure Clark I'll tell the big person up there what you told me. Oh Chloe you will come back to the living world I just can not tell you if it is going to be a week or month or year but you will come back. Oh and Clark you only have three hours to be with Chloe so make it last" Jerry said disappearing right before their eyes. "Chloe what were you doing with Jackie?" Clark questioned his friend. "What did it look like I was doing?" Chloe teased her friend. "Oh it just looked like you two were having some casual sex that's all," Clark teased back. "Give the guy a medal he's a certified genius," A happy Jackie said. "Jackie how's about you give Clark and me some time alone okay?" Chloe sent Jackie out of the room. "So explain to me how you ended up having sex with Jackie. Oh don't leave any important details out. Amuse me," Clark sarcastically said. "Okay Clark you want to know the story here it goes: Jackie told me that he had been had a huge crush on me last year and that he wanted to not be a virgin when he entered the next land. So he asked me to have sex with him. Of course I agreed because physically we are not having sex. So is there anything wrong with what I am doing? Oh by the way aren't you the one dating Miss. Lana Lang who is not with you at the moment may I say," Chloe rambled on. "So just because a guy says they have a crush on you and that they want to sleep with you that means it is right for you to sleep with him?" Clark was astounded at Chloe's boldness. "Um Clark this guy is probably going to die any second so why not give him his last wish?" Chloe retorted. "Go ahead waste my three hours here to spend with you," A furious Clark shouted back. "I have some questions for you Clark. Number one don't you have a date with Miss. Lana Lang tonight? Number two why are you so mad that I'm having sex with Jackie. Number three do I mean much to you?" Chloe looked intensely at Clark. "I called my date with Lana off. I'm mad because I do not want you to turn into a hoe. And yes you do mean that much to me," Clark responded to the questions. It was hard for him to contain himself with the questions though. How would Chloe respond to an admission of love given by him? One word freak. "Thanks for answering my questions Clark but why don't you want me to be a ho? And why do you think I would become one?" Chloe again stared at him. "I don't want you to become a ho because it isn't you. You are a pure person, and I was not saying that just one guy would make you a ho. Just be careful in the future," Clark replied. "Clark shut up kiss me and make love to me," Chloe pushed him down on the bed. She then ripped his shirt off. Clark was starting to get a little freaked and sexually pleased at the same time. In this land Chloe was a little bolder. Well little was an understatement. A thought then hit him why this was so. Lana Lang was not in this world. In this world she was the queen and prettiest girl. So many times was it so Lana had made Chloe's beautiful personality seem worthless to others and even to herself. "Chloe I love you," Clark did not mean for that to escape his lips but it did. "Clark I love you too," Chloe said as she settled herself on top of Clark. The admissions of love had been made and no one could take them back. For the remaining hours Chloe and Clark just made love, talked, and kissed. The passion in the room was uncontainable. Nothing was impure in the room. The act going on inside the room was that of true undying love. The love would last until the final days on earth.  
  
Three hours passed. Clark woke up from his deep sleep. Had he been dreaming? To find out the answer to his question he looked at Chloe. A tint of color had come into her cheeks. Yes he had done the act with Chloe. What he had done was with her and only her. This amazed Clark. All his life or when he got to the seventh grade he had expected his first time to be with Lana. Even if it was only in his head he knew his first was Chloe. It would always be her. It could not be any one else. That was when he knew he had to dump Lana. It was not fair to Lana or Chloe for him to be doing this too him. That morning at school he planned to dump Lana.  
  
An astounded Chloe rested on the bed. What the hell had she just done? You raped Clark that's what. Okay so she had not raped him. Clark willingly agreed to the sex. But she had taken advantage of him. Right? A confused Chloe called for the only person she knew who would be able to offer her some sane advice. "Jerry can you come and help me?" Chloe cried out for the angel. "Yes. You just got what you always wanted right?" Jerry questioned her as he appeared in her midst. "Yeah. But did I take advantage of him in anyway? I mean did I rape him or something like that?" Chloe was in such a knot that she could barely get her words out right. "No you did not. After all there is a famous saying that it takes two to tango right? Well both of you agreed to the act. If you pressured him if he said no that would be rape or taking advantage but he did not say anything. There for you did not rape him," Jerry explained. "Thanks. I just was scared. That is not how I usually do things. I was pretty bold huh?" Chloe sighed. "God and I were just talking about you and that boy. He will not marry you but you two were destined to do this," Jerry said. "Destined? Sorry Jerry even after this I do not believe in destiny. I believe in making your own decisions on things. Especially the s word," Chloe giggled. "One day you will believe in destiny. That will be the day you fully die. Even when you go to limbo if you do not believe in destiny in your real life you will not believe in it here." "That's neat."  
  
It was seven thirty in the morning. Clark had gone home to sleep for two hours, shower, eat breakfast, and head off to school for the day. Yes today was going to be the day that Clark was going to dump Lana Lang. Yes the Lana Lang. When he saw Pete on the bus he couldn't help but go red. "What's the matter Clark? Worried about Chloe? She'll be fine," Pete tried to reassure his friend. "No that's not it Pete. Today I'm going to dump Lana. I just realized how special Chloe is to me and I do not want to mess it up with her," Clark sighed. This was hard for him to say yet he had to say it. "YOU dump LANA LANG? Man Clark did you smell one to many things of ammonia while at the hospital last night? Because I just thought you said you were planning on dumping Lana Lang. The girl you were ogling over for three years," Pete just stared at his friend. "Yeah. I'm going to dump her. I was obsessed with Lana but I did not love her. I wasn't obsessed with Chloe but I love her. I think any guy or girl would rather have a love relationship than an obsessive relationship. Don't you?" Clark explained his feelings to Pete. "I understand Clark. So are you prepared to be hated by 90% of the teenaged male population of Smallville?" "Yeah if it means I have Chloe," Clark said. "Oh Clark I just noticed that you keep on reffering to Chloe as if she might come out of that big coma. She's might not come out of it you know? I'm just making sure you don't get your hopes up man," Pete said. "I am an optimist. I know Chloe's going to wake up. I just do," Clark couldn't tell his best friend that he had gone into limbo to see Chloe and ended up being told by an angel that she would wake up sometime. Pete would definitely think that Clark was high on something. The bus came to a jerk as it stopped in front of Smallville High School. It was going to be time to take care of business. "Hey Clark how's Chloe is she okay?" Lana looked at Clark as he came off the bus. Oh man Lana was just making this even harder on him. "Um Lana we have to talk," A nervous Clark said taking Lana by the hand. Silently he led her to their special hideaway. Their hideaway was located behind a bunch of trees on the deserted corner of the parking lot. There was a bench there. "What is it Clark? I see nothing that we have to talk about," Lana said as she sat down on the bench. Yup this was going to be harder than ever. Lana was wearing a satin dress that day. "Lana. You know how much I always wanted to date you right?" "Yeah Clark so?" An agitated Lana questioned Clark. " Lana I do not love you. I know I do not love you. It just took Chloe to end up in the hospital like this for me to realize it but I love Chloe. I realized all this time I wanted to date you was because I was obsessed with you. I was not in love you. I want more out of a relationship than obsession. Do you understand me?" Clark tried to explain the situation to his girlfriend. "I understand Clark. I actually feel the same way. I guess before we became boyfriend and girlfriend I was obsessing over you. I did not love you. I know now that I love Whitney. I miss him so much," Lana explained her story. "So we can still be friends right?" Clark looked at Lana. "Yeah Clark. I would never want to loose your friendship," Lana explained her feelings. "We definitely have an agreement then that we both will still be friends even after we announce that we have broken up," Clark looked at the girl he no longer had feelings for. He used to have feelings for her but now they were gone. Both kissed on the cheek and then walked off. The day passed on at lunch Clark and Lana announced that they had broken up. The whole school seemed somewhat distressed about it. Clark and Lana had been the perfect couple. Now that couple was gone and all the other school couples were having second thoughts on their own relationships. When the school bell rung signaling the end of the day for school. Everyone at Smallville High School knew where Clark was headed.  
  
Another day in limbo had just passed for Chloe. Somehow she knew outside that something had just drastically changed in her life. "Hey Jackie so do you feel it today?" Never did anyone in limbo like to talk about the depressing thing. Death that most of them would be going to meet it within in weeks or days, or hours. The only one in Smallville General who knew she would wake up was Chloe. The others were very doubtful to weather or not they would wake up or not. "No I do not feel it. Actually for a change I feel like God is going to give me another chance at life," with that a bright beam before Jackie appeared. "Hello Jackie. This is Michael your guardian angel. God has decided to give you another chance at life you can wake up now Jackie," when the angel said the words another beam surrounded Jackie and he was gone. It was then when Chloe knew that Jackie was not going to die. He did have a chance to be with the true girl of his dreams. Who ever that was. With Jackie's return to the living Chloe felt all alone. True she had Aliceson. Yet Aliceson was only interested in having the time of her life which meant that she was usually getting high off of something. Also apparently Aliceson was a lesbian. Even if she was not homophobic Chloe still feared Aliceson's advances at her. "God please give me my second chance soon," Chloe cried. Never before in her life had she felt so alone. Nobody was there to comfort her like Pete or Clark. No one was there for her anymore. At least Jackie had provided some interesting conversations here and there. Now he was gone. Jackie got that second chance already. According to the calendar three regular world weeks had passed. While in limbo three months had passed. New people had come many who were old people who were sick. Old people went to fast. At the most they were in limbo for two days. While the younger kids stayed for longer times. In some respect Chloe wished she could see Ryan one last time. She never got to formally say her good-byes and now she knew she would never get to say them. "Chloe! Come and see my ship!" A small kid named Heather called out to her. That was the only time Chloe did not feel so alone. This was when she was with the young kids. They would lead her up to the kids floor. When there she and the other kids and who ever else decided to hang out in the children's ward played with the play dough. But today apparently Heather, April, Greg, Smith, Bryant, Dustin, and Will had decided to play with paper. Interested in what was going on Chloe followed Heather to see what she had made. Actually there was one bad thing about some of the kids. This was that some of them had come to limbo for grotesque injuries. Such as Dustin getting his head smashed into a dashboard by his stepmother. A wave of pity for Dustin surged through Chloe's brain as she saw the injury. By now Chloe hoped that in the real world Mrs. Baxter was behind bars for child abuse. If Mrs. Baxter were let off for some stupid reason Chloe would be mad. That was her first bit of business when she woke up from limbo land.  
  
One day had turned into seven days. A week turned into two weeks and two weeks had turned into three weeks. Everyday Chloe failed to get better in some way was another day Clark worried for her safety. Even with the promise from Jerry that Chloe would wake up Clark had worried in his heart. Until Chloe actually opened her eyes Clark would not rest. For the past three weeks Chloe had been asleep Clark lost tons of sleep. He lost energy for once. When he went to the hospital on the fourth week Clark was about to kill himself he was about to give up on what Jerry had told him and Chloe about her waking up sometime.  
  
Back in limbo Chloe was helping April fold the wing over the body correctly. For the past two months Chloe and the other kids had made many paper figurines. Chloe's collection featured a car, a ram, three herds of cows, a plantation of ducks, a farm of chickens, a small scale model of Smallville High including Clark, Pete, Lana, and herself. Looking at her figurine compared to Lana she was able to laugh. in their world two months meant two days in the other world. Precicly Chloe couldn't get the equality but by rounding a couple of numbers she was able to come up with the one month equaled one day ratio. "Chloe," A lady with white skin and white robes came down in a beam of light. To Chloe the woman was unbelievably beautiful. At that moment Chloe knew that the woman was her guardian angel. Just by the poise and character Chloe knew the woman was her angel. " I know why you are here. Can I go back to the living now?" An excited Chloe was about ready to bounce off her chair in excitement. God, how long had she waited for this day? Her desire to go back was now going to get filled. "Yes you may Chloe. Now wake up.  
  
Back in the land of the living Clark was just leaving Smallville General Hospital. With everything the doctors tried and he tried Chloe just wouldn't wake up. A light sound stopped him in his tracks though. From the secluded room he heard a light rustle and a female voice lightly call out: "Clark is that you?" It was Chloe. "Oh God Chloe you woke up!" Clark rushed to her bedside and kissed her on the lips. Never before in his life had he ever been so thankful to God for saving someone's life.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes this is my first Smallville fan fiction I am posting here on Fanfiction.net so please be nice when you R&R my fiction. This is not the end. There will be more So keep reading. My next chapter or installment will be shorter and it is going to be posted probably within the next three weeks. I know long time. I would rather have a good fan fiction late than a sloppy fan fiction done in time.  
  
NO I do not own Smallville but it would be cool wouldn't it?  
  
-The Marvelous Ravengurlie149 I can be angelic. (Um when I want to be!) 


End file.
